The Legacy Of Team Dragon - Rewrite
by PurpleKiddoRocks
Summary: An encounter can change lots of things. A change in a timeline will change millions of things. What if Hinata Hyuga met Trunks Briefs and Son Goten before the teams were assigned. She joins them when they train and spar slowly she becomes stronger and then the teams are switched. Watch as Team Dragon makes a legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewrite of The Legacy Of Team Dragon. I didn't like the way the story was going and my life got in the way and I couldn't update as often. I originally planned on starting from the first chapter and just fixing up mistakes but my mind had other plans and I actually like the way it turned out.**

 **The other chapters will be longer.**

 **Same pairings. Except for maybe Gohan, I think I'll have him with Kurenai. Not sure yet.**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 1**

 **We can be friends!**

 **. . .**

Hinata Hyuga sat alone at the lunch, she didn't have friends. She had a problem talking with people. She usually gets really nervous and then just shuts down. She can barely say a word without stutter and everyone thought of her as weird.

It got lonely most of the times but she would read books. That would keep her company and besides, she tried avoiding human interactions as much as possible. Avoid people, you don't make a fool outta yourself. It was as simple as that.

That is how every day went, that how this day was going too. A simple conversation changed everything.

Hinata Hyuga sat against one of a tree, a book in her lap and a bento box, untouched next to her. The wind blew, and her hair flew with the wind. It was calming. She got to reflect on her choices of the day, think of ways to make her father proud. She liked the alone time.

But humans need interaction to feel happy.

Hinata is human.

On the other side of the field stood two boys around the same age as her. They were huddled close to each other talking. The grey hair boys sending her quick glances.

"We should go say hi to her." Trunks suggested. "Mom said that we should always include everyone when we play a game or something. She seems lonely too!"

Goten nodded rapidly. "That what my mom says too! Something about making people feel well- um welcomed! That word."

"Let's go say hi to her then!" Trunks exclaimed, turned around a took a step towards the girl but then stopped. A blush covering his cheeks. "Maybe we should wait. She uh, seems busy reading that book."

Goten blinked at him. "Are you blushing? My mom said something about how people blush when they see someone they-

"What the heck are you talking about Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, standing up straight. "I wasn't blushing, it's just hot outside. Nevermind, let's go ask if she wants to train with us!"

Goten grinned and sprinted over to the girl. "Hello! My name is Goten. Do you want to train with us?!" He exclaimed, pointing to Trunks. "We want to train! Do you like training!?"

Hinata winced. Her ears were hurting. "C-C-Can you p-p-p-please s-s-s-stop s-s-s-screaming?"

Goten blinked and sat down in front of Hinata and nodded. "I'm sorry." He stated quietly. Trunks blinked and sat down as well. "Do you want to train?" He asked calmly this time.

"You don't have to if you want." Trunks intervened. "You can say no."

"S-s-s-s-sure." Hinata answered back.

. . .

Hinata ducked her head as Goten tried punching her. Trunks right behind her kicking mid-air. Hinata gasped and literally threw herself to the side. She watched as Goten and Trunks threw balls of light at each other.

"Come on, Hinata!" Goten laughed as he did a backflip. "Fight us!"

Hinata shook her head rapidly. "I don't know how to do all these… things!"

Trunks blinked. "You don't know how?"

Goten looked at him and then at Hinata and then he grinned. "Well, my brother said bring your energy to your hand and then physical form it or something! It's really simple." Goten ran over to her, Trunks right behind him. "We'll show you."

Trunks brought out his hand and aimed it at the ground. His hand started glowing and then a small yellow ball appeared and then it grew bigger. Then it hit the ground making a small hole.

"You try." Trunks stated.

Hinata blinked her wide eyes. "Okay." She brought her hand out. Minutes passed and nothing happened. "How did you guys learn."

"The first time I did it was when I was sparring with my father." Trunks stated. "Maybe if we fight and you're forced to do so you can protect yourself it will work."

"Uh-"

"Trunks is right!" Goten exclaimed. "We're going to attack full force!"

"But-"

"Yes! Let's do it!"

Hinata once again screamed when she saw Giten run towards her. Hinata tried sidestepping but tripping and falling to the ground luckily she still dodged Goten's fist. Hinata scrambled to her feet when she saw an energy attack thrown at her.

The training she did with her father help so she was able to dodge. She squinted her eyes when she saw numerous energy attacks coming in her direction. She ran to the side, the energy attacks hitting her trail. She brought her hand out. As if she was sending chakra to her eyes, she did the same thing to her arm and imagined an energy attack.

And she swung her hand.

It worked.

Hinata watched as her attack went straight towards Trunks who easily dodged but at least she did something.

"Ow!" Hinata and Goten groaned in pain when both of them fell to the ground after knocking into each other. Trunks laughed. "I'm sorry, Goten," Hinata muttered.

Goten grinned. "It only hurts a little bit!"

Hinata smiled and then a thought her crossed her mind. "Lunch is over! We're supposed to be in class right now!"

Goten stood up straight with a worried look. "My mom's going to kill me!"

Hinata looked at him. "Your mom's going to kill you? My dad will f-f-freakin disown me and then kill me!"

Trunks exclaimed. "Stop complaining and let's go!"

. . .

"I expected Trunks to be late and maybe Goten but you too Hinata?" Iruka-Sensei scolded the three in front of their classmates. "Meet me after school."

Trunks looked over at Hinata who had the most worried look out of the three of them. "Hinata can't, she uh, she has uh training with her family and she can't be late!"

"You guys missed a whole lesson," Iruka stated. "At least you can do is stay after for the minutes you missed."

"I'll do Hinata's minutes." Trunks stated.

Iruka sighed. "I can't let that happen-"

"We won't be late ever again." Trunks started. "Let me stay after for Hinata too and we won't be late ever again and if we do you can make us do extra work!"

Iruka sighed

. . .

"Trunks I want to know why you had to stay after class for forty minutes?" Bulma questioned.

Trunks smiled. "I made my new friend late for class so I took her minutes too."

Bulma smirked. "Her? Trunks do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! They keep me motivated! The chapter was supposed to come out yesterday but I had a headache all day in school then when I went home I crashed on my bed, xd. Anyway, I have decided that Gohan's going to be paired up with Kurenai.**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Training | Her Mother**

 **. . .**

 _Hyuga Compound, Training Grounds._

Hinata sat in a meditation position outside in the training grounds located in the middle of the Hyuga Compound. She wanted to find her Ki, feel it so she could once again try using a Ki blast.

Hinata's eyes opened as she sent a downcasted look over and into the Dojo where her father trained Hanabi. Her father had given up on training her and since her younger sister showed potential, he decided that it would be more beneficial to train Hanabi. Maybe if she mastered this her father would accept her, be proud of her?

Hinata shook her head as she thought that. "I have to learn this for myself and myself only." She stated quietly to herself. She closed her eyes once again and started relaxing, feeling deep within herself for Ki.

Inside the Dojo, Hiashi Hyuga watched his eldest daughter meditate. His daughter was in a deep state of meditating. Only able to achieve if there was a goal in mind. His byakugan was on, he deflected Hanabi's palms, easily.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, her face had that serious look but also relaxed at the same time. She had felt something, she took a deep breath and stood up, outstretched her arm and brought her palm out facing the boulder and tree that was in front of her.

She smiled when her hand started glowing a yellow. She smiled it was exactly the same when that happened during her spar with Goten. The ball started to form. Hinata felt the power.

Then she released it.

Hiashi and Hanabi stopped their fight when they heard an explosion. Hiashi looked, Hinata stood in front of the destroyed boulder and ground with a satisfied… smirk? "Did elder sister do that?" Hanabi asked.

Hiashi watched his eldest daughter. "She did." He had a small barely noticeable smile as memoried played through his mind. His late wife stood in the same position, a little younger, with the same satisfied smirk.

His eyes widen slightly when Hinata once again threw a Ki blast and another. "Hinata!" He called out, Hinata tripped on her feet falling straight to the ground. "If you keep doing that, you have to leave! I can't have you messing up the training ground."

Hinata stood up, her face taking on a small pink. "Y-Yes f-father!"

"Big sister!" Hanabi called out with a cheerful grin. "Can you teach me how to do that! That was so cool! It was so colorful and strong at the same time! Teach me! Teach me!"

Hiashi looked down at his youngest daughter. "Hinata's has training to do. Graduation Exams are coming up. You have training to do as well. Let's get started."

Hanabi frowned but nodded. "Yes, father."

 _The Next Day, Academy._

Hinata walked in with a smile as she saw Trunks and Goten in their usual seat, making a bold decision she decided to sit next to them. "Hinata, how are you?" Goten greeted with enthusiasm.

"Good." She smiled as she sat in between them. "How about you two?"

Trunks sighed, exaggerating. "My father wanted to have morning training with me. My bones are so sore! They hurt too!"

Goten stood straight up in his seat. "His father is scary! He's strong too! We can never even land a hit on him when we're teaming up on him! He always throws around as if we weigh like a teddy bear."

Hinata blinked. "I-I don't want to meet y-your father, Trunks."

Trunks chuckled slightly. "Good because you won't have too. What did you do after class yesterday?"

Hinata smiled, remembering how she got the hang of the Ki blast. "Yesterday, I was training, trying to get the hang of the Ki blast."

Trunks nodded. Goten grinned. "Did you do it, Hina?!"

Hinata nodded, a grin on her face. "Yup! I finally have it. It's not as strong as yours but at least I can use it now."

"That's awesome, Hinata!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed together. "I knew you could do it." Trunks stated with a thumbs up and a grin.

Goten grinned. "You guys wanna train after class?" Goten asked. "Gohan, my brother, and my mom are going to be home. And OH! We can teach Hinata how to fly! Now that would be so cool!"

Trunks face changed instantly with a smile. "Yeah! Hinata you should learn how to fly! We can sort of show you at lunch and then after class Gohan can show you! That would be awesome and then we can all fight in the air!"

Hinata blinked.

Blinked once more.

Before her face fell straight toward her desk.

"Hinata?!" Both boys exclaimed.

 _Outside, Lunch_

"Alright." Trunks started off. "You know how to do the Ki blast. That would mean you know how to access the Ki within you, right?" Hinata nodded. "Alright, so I simply just bring the Ki below me and it lifts me up."

"Simple as that!" Goten cheered. "You got this."

"Yeah." Trunks replied. "If you can master a Ki blast first, I think flying should be easier." Trunks sat on the ground, Goten and Hinata doing the same.

Hinata nodded. "First, I'll meditate. Then, I'll try doing it."

"If that doesn't work," Goten started. "We'll just get my big brother to help you."

Hinata nodded. She'll get this right too. She'll get stronger. She'll make her father proud and become one of the greatest Kunoichi ever. Then maybe become heiress again.

Hinata closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and trying to feel for the flow of Ki again. Her Ki was deep inside her. Her chakra system being the surface of her energy, the larger amount. Her body relaxed a couple minutes into the meditation. Her mind went to ease and ever bad and good thought vanished. It was a clear open space, white, empty. Once Hinata felt the Ki she brought it below her by visualizing it.

Trunks and Goten watched, their gaze ripping through Hinata. They held their breath hoping Hinata would get this. Hinata's body shook. "Hinata." Trunks called out. "Relax. You're getting frustrated for no reason."

Hinata breathed through her nose and exhaled. Once again she relaxed.

Unknown to them, Iruka was watching from a distance. He had grown proud of his students especially Hinata. Gaining confidence and strength little by little with the help of her new found friends. He didn't have a say when it came to the team arrangements but who says he couldn't give a suggestion to the Hokage?

Trunks and Goten grinned as they saw the grass field around them start to flow when the wind began to pick up. Hinata's meditation position picked off the ground. If you look from a distance you wouldn't have been able to pick up the distance but Hinata was five inches off the ground. It only increased each passing second.

She was at least a foot above the ground now. "Hinata." Trunks called out softly. "Open, your eyes slowly and keep your emotions in check."

Hinata's eyelid slid open before a grin transformed on her lips. "I'm doing it." She whispered. "I'm doing it."

Goten and Trunks grinned with her. They were excited for their friend. "Trying moving into a stand-up position while flying," Goten called out.

Hinata's eyes showed fear before silently slowly moved her legs. Then she moved her body forward so she was standing up. "You're doing it!" Trunks exclaimed as Hinata kept getting higher and higher in the air. "Goten, let's get up there!" Trunks said before taking a leap in the air and going towards Hinata. Goten right behind him.

"I think- I-I think I got this." Hinata stuttered out with shaky breaths. "My h-hearts r-r-racing! Uh- this is kind of scary." Hinata whispered. "W-What if I f-fall? I don't w-want to f-fall."

Goten grinned and floated closer to Hinata. "We'll catch you and you won't fall down. You're just scared."

"Move around." Trunks replied. "Get the hang of it. Then land and try it again." He explained, doing flips in the air. Goten laughing beside him. "I'll give you some tips! Increasing your Ki will help you fly faster, Goten show her."

Goten grinned and nodded. Seconds later, Hinata's eyes widen when a white aura surrounded him before he flew away, really fast, the white aura leaving a trail. "That's so cool!" Hinata exclaimed. "Do you think I'll be able to do that?" She asked turning her attention to Trunks who grinned at her.

"Of course!" He responded. "You just need to keep up with your training and you should be able to do it in no time." He stated. An idea struck him. He flew away from Hinata. "Fly towards me!" He called out.

Hinata gasped when she saw an orange and blue streak pass her vision. "W-Was that Goten?" She asked in awe.

Trunks nodded. "He likes flying. So don't be surprised if he does that again." He then shrugged. "Come on! I wanna see you fly!" He grinned once he saw Hinata nod. He saw the fear in the pale eyes. "Don't be scared, Hina!" Trunks exclaimed. "I'll catch you if you fall!"

"You promise?" Hinata called out, scared, her pale eyes looking down at the Academy. She was high enough that she could some of the different houses and shops in the village. "Alright, I'm going to try it."

Trunks grinned. Hinata let her Ki go below her feet. She let the Ki carry her. She leaned forward slightly, she drifted off towards Trunks. The purple haired boy grinned. "You're doing it, Hinata!" Hinata smiled, she wasn't going to fall. If she did, Trunks would be there to catch her. She would be okay. Hinata slowly made it over to Trunks. "You did it!" Trunks smiled. "Now let's land and try it again before class starts!"

Hinata nodded quickly before floating down really slowly. Trunks watched with amusement. "Hinata, you can increase your Ki a little bit. It won't hurt you."

"I know," Hinata responded. "But I don't think I'm ready to go faster than this," Hinata explained with a small blush. "Let's rest a little." She replied slowly. "I'm tired. I feel exhausted."

Trunks nodded. "Alright. If you want you can go to sleep, I'll wake you up before class starts."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Trunks."

"No problem."

 _Son Household_

"MOM!" Goten screamed. "GOHAN! I BOUGHT TRUNKS AND HINATA-" In matters of seconds, a woman with a kitchen robe over her usual clothes came running outside, with a pan in hand. Goten shivered before jumping behind Trunks. Which Trunks jumped behind Hinata. Hinata stared wide eyes at the mother who came running towards them. The mother stopped right in front of Hinata. Her face lips turned into a sweet smile before the pan disappeared in her hand.

"You must be, Hinata." Chichi laughed. "My name is Chichi, Goten's mother. Goten has told me a lot about you."

Hinata blushed. "My name i-is Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you." Hinata brought her hand out. Chichi smiled before shaking the pale-eyed girl's hand.

"Is Gohan here?" Goten asked.

"Yes, he is," Chichi answered. "He'll be out in a couple of minutes. Hinata are you staying for dinner?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, ma'am. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Of course, sweetie."

Chichi went inside while a couple of minutes later Gohan walked in with his orange and blue gi, almost the same as Goten's. "I assume you are, Hinata?" Gohan asked respectively. Hinata nodded. "Alright, so we're going to train with us today. What do you know already?"

"I know Ki blast and a little bit of flying," Hinata answered. "I also know chakra control."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You have Ki?" _That's interesting, no Hyuga's are known to have Ki. I'll have to talk to the Hokage._ "Well, that's good. Let's see your Ki blast. Destroy a boulder or something."

Hinata nodded. "Uh, my Ki blast isn't as strong as Trunks and Goten's."

Gohan smiled. "That's okay, it'll increase in strength." Hinata took a deep breath, point her palm out at a large enough boulder and let a Ki blast attack it. Gohan raised his eyelids slightly and looked down at the girl that still stared in amazement at her hand. _That was strong, even if these three don't notice it._ "That was good!" Gohan praised. "Let's see you fly."

"I s-suck at that," Hinata muttered. "I just learned today too. So, I'm not as fast as you guys."

Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry about that." He replied. "Just focus on getting better at it. It's alright if you don't get it the first time trying it or the second, even the third. If you fail, you improve on it and that's what makes you a good ninja and a better person. Realize your mistakes and don't do it again." Hinata nodded smiling, while Trunks and Goten stared in awe at Gohan's wisdom. Hinata nodded, took a deep breath and a minute later her feet started to lift off the ground. "That's good, Hinata! Just keep on practicing it!"

Hinata grinned before her feet landed on the ground again. "I told you Gohan. I told you that Hinata was strong!" Goten exclaimed.

Gohan laughed. "Okay, sport!" Gohan looked at the three of them. "Alright, let's get some actual training in. I want all of you to attack me and try landing a hit on me. I won't be holding back. Do all of you understand that?" The three nodded. Gohan stepped back, stood still. "COME AT ME!"

Goten was the first person to attack, he flew straight up to Gohan with a barrage of kicks and punches. Gohan easily caught them. Gohan caught Goten last attack before swinging him straight at Trunks. Goten hit Trunks and both of them hit the ground. "Hinata, you turn." Gohan smiled. Hinata backed away, before running towards him with a punch. Gohan caught it. "Is that all you got, Hinata?" Gohan asked casually.

Hinata struggled against Gohan's grip. Hinata tried shaking her hand away from Gihan's grip but nothing was working. Hinata gasped when she was lifted off the ground by Gohan, then she screamed when she was thrown across the training field. "Hinata!" Trunks exclaimed, pushing Goten off of him and running towards the girl that had crashed into a tree and slid across the ground.

"Where do you think you're going Trunks?" Gohan asked as he appeared in front of him. Trunks sucked in a breath before jumping backward and threw a Ki blast over at Gohan, who easily deflected it. "That's not going to work." In a flash, Gohan was next to Trunks and had sent a kick towards his face. The purple haired boy crashed into a boulder before landing on the ground.

Goten ran towards his older brother and tried punching him only to get his hand caught. Goten grinned as he used his left hand to make a Ki blast, "Take this- ow!" Goten whined as he felt Gohan kick him in his stomach. Goten landed on his knees as he clutched his arms around his stomach.

Trunks had gotten up and run over to Hinata. "Are you okay?" Trunks asked as he helped Hinata off the floor.

Hinata shook her head. "My body feels destroyed and I thought that Goten's Ki blast hurt."

Trunks chuckled. "That's what happened when you train with Gohan!" His face then turned serious. "Let's go help Goten."

Gohan was about to kick Goten one more time before he sensed a Ki blast coming from his left, he easily slapped it away. Quickly guessing it was one of Hinata's Ki blast. He smiled when he sensed Trunks come and grabbed Goten away. He instinctively moved his body when he felt Hinata above him coming down with a punch. Hinata missed. She let a gasp escape. Gohan grabbed Hinata by the back of her bulky jacket with his left hand on his right hand a Ki blast forming. He then brought his hand down onto Hinata's face. Hinata rolled across the ground, her face burning.

His eyes widen when he saw Goten in front of him and when he felt Trunks behind me.

"Kamehameha!"

"Finish Buster!"

Gohan grinned, before he disappeared, both attack moves attacked each other. Goten and Trunks were thrown away by the blast hitting each other. Gohan appeared in the air right above the attack. He grinned. _Teamwork._ Gohan almost cursed when he felt a weak Ki blast hit him in the back. He turned around but didn't see anyone. "Over here, Gohan-sensei!" He looked down and saw Hinata standing on a tree branch with a grin on her face. "Got you."

Trunks and Goten laughed as they slowly floated up to where Hinata was. "She got you!" Goten exclaimed. "Fair and square!"

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed. "So we win and you lose!"

Hinata giggled. Gohan smiled at them. "You guys do win. I let my guard down and underestimated you guys. You three did a good job and worked together. I'm proud of you three. Keep it up. We're going to have training again tomorrow and every day after that. You three understand. I don't want any slacking. Hinata, I also recommend finding something else then that bulky jacket. The training will be hard and you could faint from the heat and that extra weight won't let you be as flexible as you can be."

Hinata nodded. Trunks looked over at her. "Hinata's you're forehead's bleeding! Gohan you hurt her!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "It's only a little bit of blood, I've seen more. Come on, Hinata. Let's get you patched up."

 _Hyuga Compound_

Hinata walked into the Hyuga Compound her right hand lightly caressing the cloth that wrapped around her forehead, able to see a little bit of blood seeping through the wrapped bandage. Hinata grinned tomorrow, there would be more training and then more training. She felt thrilled and excited. She could feel herself getting strong, even if was by little. She was still getting stronger! So to her, it didn't matter. She was improving and improving. She would become strong. She would make her father proud and become Heiress again and then bring the two branch family together and bring peace to the divide in the Hyuga family. Even if she didn't become heiress she wanted to bring the peace to the Hyuga clan and unite both branches.

Some Hyuga's watched her with raised eyebrows. She walked through a hallway before she stopped in front of the Dojo. She peeked through and saw her father and sister training once again. It became dull to her after a minute, that training wasn't as exciting as the training she had with Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. Hinata took a deep breath, she wanted to go to the training ground but she had to pass the Dojo before going.

She walked into the Dojo, her father and sister had stopped their spar and watched her. Hanabi gasped a little. "Big sister! What happened to you?" Hinata looked at her and then she looked up and saw her father looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Hinata smiled a half smile. "I was training. Got hurt. That's all no big deal." She explained. She took a step forward to the Hyuga training ground but she was stopped.

"Training dismissed." Her father stated. "Hinata, please follow me. I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

 _Hokage Office_

"Gohan!" Hiruzen caught. "I haven't seen you here in a while. How have you been?" Hiruzen watched Gohan as the Demi Saiyan walked in the office and towards his desk. "You have finally found the secret of young Hinata?"

"I haven't found anything." Gohan admitted, "But she has Ki. No Hyuga's have had Ki before. Not that I know of and I'm certain that the head, Hiashi Hyuga, doesn't have any Ki in him." Gohan explained. "Hinata is able to throw Ki blasts and fly, sort of. She'll get there though."

The Hokage sighed. "There are many secrets in the Hyuga clan but Hinata's is one of the biggest secrets. Her mother... was an expert a Ki control. Able to unlock it at a young age. So, I think, that young Hinata got the Ki from her mother and her Chakra system from Hiashi."

"Her mother?" Gohan asked.

"Hitomi Hyuga," Hiruzen answered. "She was an expert Kunoichi."

Gohan looked at the floor, his thoughts going on overtime. "Do you think that Hinata's mother was a Saiyan?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "No. She was not. She was definitely not a Saiyan. She was born into the Hyuga family." Hiruzen looked down at his desk. "Hinata Hyuga will have a long journey ahead. I sense it."

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked.

"I sense that she will get a great power in the future but with that power will come, enemies," Hiruzen explained, interlocking his hands.

Gohan nodded and sat in one of the chairs in the room. "I would like to have Hinata on my team," Gohan replied after minutes of silence. "She has good teamwork with Trunks and Goten. I can also bring out her Ki to its full power."

Hiruzen nodded taking it into consideration. "What about her Chakra?" He asked. "Will you just throw that out the picture."

"Of course not," Gohan answered. "I already have a Jounin in mind that will help her with her Chakra."

"I was planning on having her placed on a team with Kurenai Yuhi," Hiruzen explained. "Now I think that it would be best if I have her on your team,- Oh! I almost forgot. Iruka came in here a few hours ago bringing in suggestions for the teams as well. He also thought that Hinata should be with Trunks and Goten."

Gohan nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Hokage-sama. I will make all three of them best shinobi's."

Hiruzen smiled. "I don't doubt it."

 _Hyuga Compound_

"Mom knew how to control Ki?" Hinata asked dazed as she and her father walked through a hallway. "Mom knew how to fly then?!"

Hiashi nodded as he took the lead, Hinata following him. "Yes, she knew how to fly. She was an amazing kunoichi. She was the same age, maybe a little younger than you when she mastered the Ki blast." Hinata nodded, soaking up all the information her father was giving her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this? Why didn't you tell me I had Ki? Why did you keep all of this a secret from me?" Hinata asked, rapidly.

Hiashi sighed. "I guess I was scared. I let my emotions get in the way and I apologize for that."

Hinata smiled. "D-Don't worry, father. I forgive you, you are only human."

Hiashi smiled. "Thank you."

 **This is chapter 2~ I never liked how in the anime and manga, they barely mentioned Hinata's mother and only gave us a picture about her. We have no information once so ever about her. So I gave her a little debut here. Giving a little bit more knowledge on how Hinata has Ki. Hinata's mother will make future appearances in future chapters, so stay tuned. Finally, graduation exams are almost here!**

 **Review. What'd you think about this chapter?**

 **RedBoom Flying Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caliban Super Saiyan 0:** That was one of the many reasons why I wanted to rewrite the fic! Don't worry that won't happen and I'm glad you're enjoying this! Thank you for the review, it meant a lot.

* * *

 **Also something I forgot to mention during my last two chapter. I don't own dragon ball z or Naruto. The only thing I own will be an OC's that show up, they will be all mine unless they aren't I will definitely put credit!**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mission: Stop Mizuki-Sensei!**

 **. . .**

 _After The Academy, Hinata And Friends, Clothing Store_

Hinata grinned as she looked herself in the mirror. She had on a lavender long-sleeved undershirt. Midnight blue gi. Lavender training boots with a purple outline and midnight blue laces. On the back of her gi was the Hyuga symbol patch and on the front, in the top left was Konoha Symbol patch. She had a midnight blue belt She wore midnight blue sleeveless gloves and on both gloves were the will of fire symbol.

"Do you like this one?" Trunks groaned as he carried a bag of ninja supplies. "We've been here for like an hour! I want to train!" He exclaimed. "Gohan and Goten went ahead and ditched us to go get something here but I'm a good friend and decided to help you!"

Hinata smiled. "Please Trunks! There's this one more store I want to check out. They have the cutest kimono!" Hinata gushed, paid for the clothes before dragging Trunks along.

"Thank you so much, Trunks!" Hinata giggled before hugging him. Hinata had brought her clothes into her room in the Hyuga Compound while Trunks waited outside staring awkwardly at the guards. "Now, let's go find out where Goten and Gohan are!"

Trunks grinned. "Alright." They both lifted off in the air, a minute later they found Goten and Gohan walking along the roads of Konoha. They landed in front of them. "Let's get some training down before tomorrow!" Trunks suggested. "Iruka said he's going to change how strong we've gotten by evaluating our skills when we go up against our opponent." He explained.

Gohan nodded. "Alright, That's actually a smart thing to do. Hinata finally got her gi and now we can start out intense training!" Gohan grinned.

 _Son Household_

"This is not intense training!" Trunks exclaimed. "All we're doing is standing and punching the air!"

Gohan sighed. "We will start intense training but you will have to learn this first. Let me explain it one more time. Send a little bit of Ki to your fist and then punch to the direction of your enemy." He explained. "It will create a strong whirlwind of wind and send it towards the enemy. This is only meant to use if you know you don't want to hurt your opponent, understand?"

Hinata took a deep breath, ever since she master the Ki blast and almost mastering flying she has been able to access her Ki easily. She brought her fist out, sending a little bit of Ki, then unleashing her punch. Gohan smiled as everyone did it in the first shot. "That's good! Now, let's start our training!" Gohan jumped back, throwing a Ki last at the three kids. All three of them jumped out of the way.

Once Gohan landed he quickly threw a Ki blast at Hinata. Hinata widened her eyes as she landed from her jump and saw Ki blast coming directly to her. Think fast she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw it directly towards the Ki blast that was coming right at her. The kunai and blast exploded a couple of feet away from her face. She covered her face with her arm as smoke began to pool her vision.

Gohan ducked his head when he saw Trunks try to hit him with a kick. Trunks jumped back when he saw Goten come up from behind Gohan. At the same time, both friends flew fast towards Gohan and sent a barrage of attacks at the adult. Gohan easily dodged all of them before flying up towards the air. He quickly zapped towards the left when he felt a Ki blast. "Teamwork isn't going to work this time! I already know your tricks!"

He disappeared in a white shadow before appearing behind Hinata. "Behind you." Hinata gasped but before she could turn around, she felt Gohan kick her in the back as she was sent hurling towards the ground. Hinata crashed so hard on the ground that she was lifted up in the air and then she laid unconscious on the destroyed ground. Goten flew towards Hinata as Trunks flew up. Trunks pushed his hands up in the air collecting Ki. "Finish Buster!" He yelled and brought down his hands, throwing the attack towards Gohan.

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay?" Goten exclaimed. "Hinata! Wake up! Hinata-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hinata stir and her eyes open. "You're okay. Here, let me help you." Goten let out a relieved breath and grabbed her hand and pulled her up in a seating position. "Hinata, I think Trunks got-" He stopped when he looked up and saw Trunks crashed right beside Hinata. "Nevermind. Trunks!" He called out.

"I'm okay." Trunks muttered and pushed himself off the ground. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata weakly smiled and brought a thumbs up in the air.

Gohan slowly landed in front of them. Goten quickly got up and ran in front of both of them and got in a stance. "You think you can protect them?" Gohan asked. "You really think you can protect them?"

Goten stood his ground. "I'll try my best!" He shouted, his stance becoming hard. "I'll do my best!"

Trunks got up, walking beside him. "He's not alone!"

Hinata brought her right hand on the ground a pushed herself up. "Me too," Hinata stated before she leaned into Trunks. "I'll still fight, if I can still feel, I'll keep fighting!"

"Me too!" Trunks replied next, carefully holding Hinata with both hands so she wouldn't fall.

"If we have each other, we won't lose to anything!" Goten exclaimed.

Gohan squinted his eyes at them before they widen to their cheerful ones. "That's awesome guys!" He grinned. "Already close to becoming great shinobi's! Coming, let's take you two to the hospital, especially you Hinata, I did a number on you!"

An hour later, Trunks and Hinata were healed up and patched up. Hinata and Trunks had bandages wrapped around their backs. "I'm hungry, Gohan!" Goten exclaimed. "Let's eat some food!" He exclaimed as they walked on the roads inside Konoha.

Gohan smiled. "Alright! My treat!"

Two hours later, all four of them had eaten to their heart's content. "Get lot's of rest, Hinata," Gohan stated to her. "Tomorrow you have those sparring matches at the Academy and then you have graduation exams. Get lots of rest and eat lots of food, got it!"

Hinata grinned. "Got it!"

 _Next Day, Academy, Outside_

"The matchup's are random. You will be picking out a name from a hat and the name you get you will be sparing with that person." Iruka explained. "I don't want any real fights breaking out? Do you understand? This class seems to get into too many fights to count." Iruka sighed. "Sasuke, you will be picking first." Sasuke nodded and walked towards the hat. He shuffled his hand in the hat before bringing out a paper. A bored expression came upon his features. He crumbled up the paper before throwing it.

"Hyuga, forfeit." Hinata caught the paper in her hand before uncrumbling it. "You won't be able to beat me."

Trunks bit his lip. "What are you saying, Uchiha?" He asked turning his attention towards Sasuke. Hinata looked up from the paper and towards Trunks.

"I'm saying that your girlfriend is weak and won't be able to beat me. You think just because she has grown confident and has a new look, she's suddenly all strong now?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "She isn't and she hasn't changed at all from that shy girl."

Goten felt Trunks Ki skyrocket. Sasuke felt the killer intent coming off of the purple haired boy. "Take it back! Hinata's stronger than you. She's stronger than your fangirls-"

"Hey!"

"She can beat you easily, Uchiha! At least she doesn't have to look down on people to feel confident!" Goten stepped forward placing a hand on Trunks shoulder. Trunks took a deep breath. "She's going to beat you."

Hinata smiled at Trunks, a grateful smile that said thank you. Trunks smiled back. "You got this, Hina." Hinata nodded. Hinata walked towards the battle area. Sasuke walked up casual.

"Just watch, monkey boy," Ino called out. "Sasuke-Kun doesn't even have to use half of his power! Your weak Hyuga failure will fail as always." Ino had a smirk on her face. Sakura watched her before deciding to move away. She walked towards Goten who smiled at her, they exchanged hi before they turned their attention back to the duo that were about to fight.

"Start!"

Hinata jumped back, throwing out a Ki blast. Sasuke eyes widen before he jumped towards the left, landing he quickly ducked his head when a kunai flew past him. He stood up and grabbed two kunai's and threw them at the Hyuga. Hinata grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and deflected the two incoming kunai's. Sasuke ran forward ready to attack her. Hinata hissed when Sasuke landed a hit on her stomach making her stumble back, Sasuke had just enough time to kick her.

Hinata coughed. Sasuke grinned, jumped back before making a couple of hand seals but he stopped once he realized that Hinata wasn't in his view anymore. Sasuke hissed in pain when a kunai slid across the skin on his arm, causing him to bleed slightly. He turned his head to the direction where the kunai came from. His eyes widen when a yellow ball came towards him, he jumped to the right but didn't have enough time to regain ground before another one came directly to him. He brought his hand's up in a defensive position when numerous ki blast were thrown at him, the power that all the blast had made him fall back.

Hinata jumped off the tree branch she was on, her face looking pale, really pale. Sasuke stood up, his arms were burning. He started forming hand seals. "Fire Release: Fire Ball!" Hinata eyes widen when the fireball came closer too her. She looked up towards the sky before a white aura appeared around her, she flew right above the area. Looking down at the students. She took a deep breath. All the Ki she was using was draining her. She felt exhausted but she had to win this. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch. Trunks and Goten were counting on her but her eyes needed to close for a second.

Sasuke looked around the clearing once the fire had become undone. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" Sakura asked. Goten took a quick glance at her before he poked her in the shoulder and pointed up in the air so only she could see. Sakura looked at him before looking up, a quiet gasp escaping her.

"Did she run away?" Ino asked completely unamused. "She's just wasting Sasuke-Kuns precious time."

Sakura looked at her before shaking her head. "She will never learn." She sighed.

Trunks looked at the pinkette before looking up in the air. _What are you doing Hinata?_ His eyes widen when he realized that Hinata was falling.

"Hinata!" Goten exclaimed realizing as well that Hinata was falling. Trunks ran up toward Hinata's estimated landing and safely caught the girl in his arms.

"Told you she couldn't beat Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed pointing at Trunks.

"Ino," Iruka called out sternly. "I am disappointed with your behavior today. No one in this class is a 'failure'. People learn in their different ways. Some faster, some slower but that doesn't make them any different. If this behavior keeps up I will be talking with your parents." Ino held her head down. "Trunks please bring Hinata's to the nurse's office. It seems she used too much power and got exhausted."

Trunks nodded before running off.

"You shouldn't be talking." The whiskered boy stated towards Ino. "At least she landed hits on him. At least she knows how to fight unlike you.'

"Damn, since when did, Hinata-chan get so strong?" Kiba exclaimed with a smirk on his face. Akamaru nodded his head and wiggling his tail.

Naruto turned towards him. "Yeah! She looks awesome with that new outfit too!"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah!"

Iruka sighed. "Next match! Naruto vs. Goten!"

"EHH?" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't want to fight my friend!"

Goten grinned at him. "Think of it as training! You'll get stronger too!" Goten stated. Naruto nodded before walking up towards Goten, fist bump out. Goten grinned, fist bumping him as well. Sasuke walked off thoughts consuming his mind. He said down on the ground out of the battle area and let himself be consumed by his thoughts.

Naruto got into a sloppy stance, while Goten looked at him. The spiky black haired boy tilted his head. "That's a wrong stance."

Naruto blinked, straightening himself out. "What do you mean? Mizuki-sensei told me it was like this."

Goten blinked before nodded. "Well, there are many open holes, so I can easily attack you and you won't be prepared," Goten explained. Iruka watched with raised eyebrows. First Hinata surprised him with flying and throwing Ki blast left and right and Goten acting like a teacher towards Naruto. Would Trunks also surprise him? "Get into something comfortable." Goten evaluated Naruto. "Twist yourself slightly, only a little bit. That's too much. Right there. Put your right arm in a defensive position and move your left arm up a little. How is that?"

Iruka looked over at Naruto new stance. No open holes.

Naruto stood in that stance quiet for a little bit. "It's cool!" He then exclaimed a minute later.

"Awesome!" Goten exclaimed. "So now every day, in the morning and night put your self in that stance ten times and repeat each day until it becomes a habit," Goten explained, his grin showing.

Naruto grinned at him. "Thanks, Goten!"

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "No problem!"

"Start!" Iruka exclaimed.

Naruto ran forward with a punch which Goten caught, Goten then brought his left hand down and into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell back slightly before he got his groundings back. He had just enough time to duck Goten's second punch but the blonde boy was still hit. Naruto still got back up, running forward and then up in the air grabbing a kunai out of his pouch. Goten dodged by jumping and he also took a kunai out of his blue pouch that was located around his right leg and threw it to Naruto. Naruto ducked but when he looked up again Goten was right next to him.

Naruto hissed when he was kicked. He rolled against the ground, his back crashing into a tree. Goten landed, safely on the ground.

"Winner, Son Goten!"

Naruto got up. "But I'm okay, I can still-"

Goten grinned at him. "That was fun, Naruto!"

Naruto blinked before nodding, he then gave off a fox grin. "Yeah, it was."

Thirty minutes later of random students fighting, Trunks walked back, with Hinata by his side. Iruka walked up to the Hyuga. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata looked up at him a smiled. "Yeah! I'm okay, just used too much Ki and my body couldn't handle it I guess. It j-just m-means I have to train more."

Iruka nodded. "Tell if, you're not feeling well okay?" Hinata nodded towards him. Iruka turned towards Trunks. "Trunks, you are the last one who hasn't spared yet there is one more student." He looked over to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The boy looked frightened when Trunks looked over at him. "Do you still wish to have a battle?"

Trunks shrugged. "It's okay." Iruka nodded before he told everyone to head in the classroom.

Sasuke stood up once he saw Hinata, as Hinata walked into the classroom, he tapped her on the shoulder. Trunks watched from a distant. "Uh.." Sasuke started. "Uh..." Hinata looked at him with patients as he tried to gather his words. "I'm sorry for calling you weak. You have changed and gotten stronger. I am truly sorry for underestimating you."

Hinata blinked before smiling. "That's okay Sasuke. No harm was done."

Sasuke nodded. They stood there in silence before Sasuke started speaking again. "H-how did you get strong, so fast?"

Hinata smiled. "My friends helped me."

"Friends?" Sasuke asked as if it was a foreign concept.

"Trunks and Goten, they help me train and stuff," Hinata explained.

"Thank you," Sasuke stated before walking off. Hinata smiled before jogging up to Trunks.

"Uchiha is so weird." The purple haired boy sighed. "At least he apologized."

Hinata nodded before smiling at him. "T-thanks f-for catching me." She stated interlocking her hands behind her as they walked towards the classroom, Goten talking to Naruto in front of them. Her check turned a light pink as she stared at the floor.

Trunks blushed, his hand going behind his neck. He laughed nervously. "It's no problem. What are friends for?"

 _The Next Day, The Night Of Graduation Exams_

"What's so special about this scroll?" Naruto asked Mizuki as the blonde held the scroll in his hand. "They were lots of strong ninja's defending it," Naruto explained. "I almost couldn't escape but I fooled them. So, do I pass the graduation exams?" He asked, his eyes going up to a tree before looking back at Mizuki. Mizuki laughed. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing Mizuki-sensei?"

"You are a stupid demon!" He laughed once more, it turned into an evil laugh.

"Demon?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Mizuki forced the scroll out of Naruto's hand. "You want to know why everyone calls you a demon?" He laughed. "The demon was sealed into you! The Yondaime couldn't defeat the nine tailed beasts!" Mizuki laughed. "That's why everyone hates you-"

Naruto's sadden eyes wide when a man in an orange and blue gi kicked Mizuki on the side of his face sending the evil sensei into a tree and then a boulder. "Naruto!" Naruto turned his head around and saw Trunks, Goten and Hinata. Goten was waving his hand indicating him to come over. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, a frown plastered on his face as he turned around to watch what was happening. "Damn... you Son Gohan." Mizuki coughed up blood. "You won't stop me." He yelled standing up. Gohan stared at him with the most killer intent ever. "You won't catch me." Mizuki took out a smoke bomb threw on the ground and then jumped up to the trees and starting leaving the are. His eyes widen when he saw Gohan appeared right in front of him, floating.

"Give back the scroll, Mizuki," Gohan said quietly. Mizuki grabbed a kunai and threw at Gohan's face. Gohan slapped the kunai away. "Stop, give back the scroll."

"It's not happening!" Mizuki hissed out. Gohan squinted his eyes at him and swiped his hand. Mizuki looked down at his hand that used to have the scroll and then looked up to Gohan. Gohan glared down at him, his black eyes hardened. In his hand was the scroll.

"You are done for, Mizuki." Gohan rasped. In a matter of seconds, Mizuki was unconscious and thrown deep down in the super guarded cells.

Naruto turned around to the three kids behind him. "How did you guys...?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Trunks overheard you and Mizuki-sensei talking and then he told us. Then Goten and I went to the Hokage while Trunks went Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei then informed Gohan while the Hokage had many anbu surround you, Naruto." Hinata explained. She then pointed up towards the tree branches. "Right there." She explained. Naruto turned around and gaped at the Anbu that were watching.

Naruto blinked away his tears as he looked at the ground. "So you guys heard everything?"

Goten grinned. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "I don't care if you have a fox in you!"

"What Goten said." Trunks and Hinata said at the same time.

Naruto smiled at them before fist bumping Goten and Trunks and hugged Hinata. "You guys are awesome friends!" He exclaimed. All four of them laughed and Gohan watched from afar with a small smile.

 _Academy, Team Placement Day_

"Naruto, you didn't pass, so why are you here?!" Ino exclaimed when she saw Naruto walk through the door. She saw in her usually assigned seat, she had a smirk as she belittled Naruto. "You failed the test, so why are you here?"

Naruto smirked right back at her and took out his ninja headband. "Right here! I got it! Fair and square cause' I deserved it!" He exclaimed to her. He turned around and spotted his three new friends. "Hey, guys!" He greeted and ran up towards where the three sat. Ino watched him before seating quietly in her seat.

"Hey, Naruto!" Goten grinned. "Today we get our teams assigned. I'm so excited!" He cheered, shaking in his seat with excitement. "I hope I get put with my friends. It would suck if I don't."

Trunks, Hinata and Naruto nodded their heads. Minutes later Iruka walked in. "Congratulations for all becoming full-fledged shinobi's!" He smiled at all of them. "It's sad to see all of you go! But all of you are excited about team placement. Before we get started." He muttered, grabbed a clipboard of his desk and looked at the paper with a smile. "First a congratulation's is in order for Trunks, Goten, Hinata and Naruto for having a small hand in helping stop Mizuki-sensei for leaving."

Naruto blinked. "I didn't do much." He whispered.

Hinata turned at him. "You're saving the village every day by keeping the fox at bay." She whispered back.

Naruto turned around and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Now team placement!" Iruka exclaimed. Everyone waited anxiously. "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki! You're Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake!"

"Why is forehead with Sasuke-Kun!" Ino exclaimed.

"Your family decided it would best to stick with the Ino-Shika-Cho," Iruka explained.

"Then why is Sakura with Sasuke-Kun?" Ino asked.

"She had second to best scores overall," Iruka explained.

Ino frowned. "Then who had top scores?"

Sakura sighed. "Hinata did, Ino!"

"What?!"

"Can you just shut up, flower girl!" Kiba exclaimed. "I don't care about this top ninja things! I just want to know what team I'm on!"

"Team 8." Iruka started. "Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Akane Akari! You're Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi!"

"Team 9, Hinata Hyuga, Trunks Briefs, and Son Goten." All three looked at each other and smiled. "Your Sensei will be Son Gohan!"

"We'll be the best team ever!" Goten exclaimed, while fist bumping Trunks and Hinata.

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi! You're Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi!"

 **I feel like this chapter slowly got worst for some reason or is it just me? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fun fact about this chapter, during the Academy spar's I actually used a random picker website where I just put in the names of the character and it randomly picked it so that's how I got Sasuke and Hinata to fight. I was going to change it either way but I thought that it would be interesting. Hinata ended up losing, either way, she isn't that strong yet.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems to soon, I wanted to get this out as possible.**

 **Review, what you think about this chapter?**

 **RedBoom Flying Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caliban Super Saiyan 0:** Thank you for the review again! I have Goten paired up with Sakura, For Naruto, I feel that Ino or Tenten won't be suitable for him, so I have an OC planned for him, Actually, her name was said in the last chapter during team placement.

* * *

 **Dragon Fist Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Naruto Or Dragon Ball Z!**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Survival Test**

 **. . .**

 _Academy, Teams Waiting For Their Sensei's_

Trunks and Goten grinned as they hopped out of their seats. "Gohan's here," Goten announced as he started tieing his headband around his head. He then tightened his gi belt. "Come on, Hinata. Let's get going." Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly before looking around the room with a confused expression. All the other students looked at the two boys with confused stared, even Iruka.

Trunks sighed. "You're a dummy, Goten." He stated, tieing his gi belt as well. "Hinata hasn't learned how to sense Ki yet." He explained. He then turned around and smiled at Hinata. "It's very easy." He started off. "Clear your mind and then sweep your surroundings." Hinata nodded closing her eyes. "Now visualize the person you're trying to see."

Hinata eyes widen after a minute. "Gohan's standing right outside. He's waiting for us!" Everyone in the classroom mouth dropped open as they watched the team leave. Iruka eyes widen before popping his head out the door. He pulled his head back in, informing his students that Gohan was really there.

Sakura sighed as she watched Goten leave. Everything about him was mysterious. And what the hell was Ki? Naruto sat in his seat watching them leave with the gloomiest face ever. His only friends were leaving. He turned his attention to Sasuke. The Uchiha was watching the door as well with an undeciphered looked. The blonde then looked at Sakura. Who had a confused expression?

Both team member of Team 7 looked at their Uchiha teammate once he let out a frustrated sigh. "I couldn't sense whatever they were sensing. I did all the thing Briefs instructed but nothing worked." He explained.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-Kun!" Ino exclaimed. "It's probably something stupid monkey boys and monkey lover made up!"

Sakura sighed during her attention away from the blonde girl. The pinkette was starting to get annoyed by her. Sasuke looked at Ino, shook his head and turned his attention towards his teammates. "What is Ki?" Sakura asked. "It's something all three of them have, that's for sure."

Naruto nodded. "Let's hit up the library after we meet our sensei." Naruto offered. "We can figure it out there and see if we can get it or have it."

Sasuke looked at him. "That's a good idea, Dope. I would really like to know how to do that blast Hinata used on me during our fight." He explained.

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks, Teme. I also want to know."

Sakura chuckled as she looked at her new teammates. "You guys are forgetting the most important part." Both boys looked at her with confused faces. "Learning how to fly? Hinata was just standing in the air for a minute before falling down!"

Naruto grinned. "They just get cooler and cooler, don't they?" He then looked up at the roof with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe, I should get a gi like theirs?" He then turned at Sakura. "Sakura, do you think I would look cute in a gi?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Only Goten looks cute in a gi." Both boys raised an eyebrow at her, while Sakura's face turned a huge red. "You guys are stupid. I didn't say that!" Ino looked at them and they smirked at what she just learned.

 _Training Ground 4181_

"There is a test before you become full fledge shinobi's," Gohan explained as he sat crisscrossed on the ground of Training Ground 4181. "The test is to prove if you are worthy to fight for this village and actually be a ninja the civilians and other comrades can trust." He stood up, did some stretches and then looked at his students. "We're going to get right down to business, understand? I do not tolerate tardiness."

"Hai!" The students exclaimed with grins as they looked up at their sensei. They will have to pass this test to become actually ninjas. Hinata nodded, she will make her father proud and her mother. Maybe her mother was watching over her? "What's the test?" Trunks asked with a grin.

"The test is simple, survive in the wild for two days," Gohan exclaimed.

"What!?"

 _The Forest, Day 1_

"Great!" Trunks exclaimed. "He left out here all alone with no food whatsoever and told us if we fly he would send us back to the Academy! Now we're supposed to survive out here for two days!" He frustratedly sighed, kicking a rock hard enough that it went right through a tree and demolished on contact with another tree.

Goten sat on the floor with a frown on his face as he looked at the ground. Hinata stood up, her face showing that she had not still registered what happened. Trunks sighed. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"Did Gohan-Sensei really just leave us here, where bandits could possibly being hiding?" She asked with a small hiccup. Trunks took a deep breath before nodded,

"Yes, he did." He answered. He looked over at Goten. "Goten, stand up, let's go find an apple tree!" He closed his eyes for a second opened them again and sucked in a breath. "But first we need to find a bowl."

Hinata nodded before tripping to the side slightly when something hit her head. She rubbed her head as she looked at what hit her. Trunks and Goten grinned picking up the wooden bowl that had hit Hinata. "Thank's, Gohan!" Trunks yelled.

Hinata frowned. "You didn't have to hit me!" She also yelled out. "That hurt."

Trunks grinned as he looked at his friends. "Let's go find an apple tree or cherry tree! I want to get home as fast as possible." The other two nodded as they made their way out of the clearing and started searching.

"Found an apple tree!" Goten exclaimed. "Over here, guys!" Trunks and Hinata perked up as they walked over. Goten carrying the bowl on his head as he grinned close eyes smile at them with a thumbs up.

"Good job, Goten!" Hinata smiled. "Now all we have to do is get up there and get it." She walked over to the tree and placed on foot on the tree, sending chakra to her feet. Something her father had shown her at a young age. Hyuga's were a master at chakra control. She walked up the tree and onto a tree branch high enough to grab the apples.

"Here, Hinata!" Goten called up throwing the wooden bowl up the tree. Hinata smiled at him and caught it, gently picking apples and placing them into the bowl. "Thank you, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled, jumping off the tree and landing on her feet. "Let's go find a clean river or something to wash the apples." She explained. The other two nodded as they made their way away from the tree. They jumped from tree two tree scouring the area, Hinata with her byakugan opened. They stopped on different tree branches when they head a noise. Like a hissing noise. A rumbling sound. "It's a snake," Hinata whispered. "A big one too."

All the way up in the air, Gohan stood with a grin on his face. "Gotta thank Anko later."

Back down to the ground, three kids were running away from the giant snake. "We're never going to lose this thing!" Trunks exclaimed. "Goten, do you know how to do the solar flare thing, Krillin does?!" He exclaimed. Goten eyes widen before answering with a positive. Trunks turned to Hinata. "Close your eyes." Goten jumped up, turning his body so he was facing the snake behind them, brought his hands to his eyes, he closed his eyes tightly, before exclaiming.

"Solar Flare!"

Goten turned his body around landing on one of the tree branches and increasing his speed, while Trunks grabbed Hinata before increasing his speed as well.

 _Konoha, Team 7, Library_

"Stupid, Kakashi-sensei! He was two hours late and then all we did was introduce yourself and then he's like 'We have a test tomorrow don't eat.' What kind of sensei is that?!" Naruto exclaimed as Team 7 walked through the village toward the library. "I hope something useful can come from today." He sighed.

Sakura nodded from beside him."What do you think, Goten and the others are doing right now?" She asked her two male teammates.

Sasuke sighed. "Probably already finished their test and now are training and mastering something different like, let me guess teleportation? Nevermind, who am I kidding I don't think even them can master something like that." Sasuke frowned. "I really just wanted to train."

Naruto perked up slightly. "Goten told me that if we have any spare time to train, so when sensei is late we should just train together," Naruto explained. "We can get like scrolls and stuff to master different techniques."

Sasuke smirk. "Dope- that's actually another good idea."

Sakura smiled as the library came up in their vision. "Come on!" She rushed them. "Let's go find out what Ki is!" Naruto grinned running after the girl. Sasuke stood back before running after them.

Once they entered the library. Sakura started talking. "We're looking for books about Ki?" While Sakura talked with the librarian. Naruto looked around the area. His eyes widen when he saw Team 10, huddling over a book. What were they doing? Sakura turned around at them. "So she said that... the... section.. is... over... there..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He cursed under his breath when he saw Ino. At least Sakura wasn't such a fangirl anymore but now there was a fangirl in his presence.

"Can we go to another library?" Sasuke asked quietly. "We can leave and they haven't noticed us yet. So we have a pretty good chance of leaving without being decteded.-

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke!" Choji exclaimed, waving them over.

"Nevermind." Sasuke finished. "Maybe we can ignore them?"

Skura plastered a smile on her face. "We're looking right at them, Sasuke." She whispered. "Don't you think it would be a little rude just to walk away- besides Naruto is walking over at them."

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a cheesy grin. "Are you guys here for the same thing as us?"

Shikamaru looked up. "Most likely. You're here to figure out what this Ki thing is, right?" Naruto grinned. "I'll tell you what we learned so far. It's life energy." He explained. "Only certain individuals have it? I guess. Or lot's of hard work? Not so sure. It's all troublesome and I didn't even want to come here. Ino did, I want to sleep because stupid test, troublesome, this thing is troublesome and everything else is troublesome."

Naruto blinked. Choji nodded along with Shikamaru. "I want to eat too!"

Sasuke looked over at them. "You mean you already had your test?" Team 7 nodded. "Why do we have to wait until tomorrow for it? What Trunks, you guys know if they had their test already?"

"They're doing it right now." All of the teams looked to the right to see Kakashi appearing in a pile of leaves. "Actually the test is going to take at least two days for them to finish or they might end up dead. Then after that Gohan has a plan for them." He explained.

"What kind of test is it?" Sakura asked. "Are we going to have the same test?"

Kakashi shook his head. "They are out in the wild for two days, starting today, I have something different planned for you three." He answered. He then squinted his one eye. "You three actually take this seriously."

Naruto grinned. "You don't believe us? Then I'll just go out in the wild for two days and then let's see."

Kakashi looked at him. "Maybe, I should change the test then?"

 _Team Dragon, Forest_

"Over here!" Goten exclaimed after maybe thirty minutes of running. "I found a small waterfall!" He elaborated. Trunks and Hinata turned over to him. Trunks carrying the bowl ever since he offered to hold it for Hinata. Goten jumped down a few rocks, Trunks and Hinata following him. A small waterfall. It was clean, it was see through. It was beautiful. Well, Hinata was the only one who thought that. "Give me some of the apples," Goten called at them. "I'll wash them."

Trunks nodded throwing one of the apples at Goten who caught it with both hands and placed it under the same waterfall. Once it sparkled, Goten threw it to Hinata, who almost didn't catch it. Trunks then proceeded to give Goten the next one.

"Finally! Apples!" Goten cheered sitting down watching the apple with amazement. In a minute all three of his apples were gone. "I want more." Hinata smiled before throwing one at him. Goten caught it. "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded.

"It's okay, you guys have like black holes." She then gave her second apple to Trunks. Who thanked her after eating it.

Goten looked at her. "You only have one now." He informed. "Let's go get some more apples! Or we can find a cherry tree so we can have more!" He stood up. "Come on! Let's get going." Goten then blinked. "We can eat that snake!"

From up above Gohan shuddering imagining what kind of wrath Anko would put him in if she found out that her snake got hurt.

Hinata smiled. "Let's get some training before then!" The other two boys nodded standing up before separating. Hinata counted down and then they started sparring. Trunks ran up to Goten and vice versa. They landed punches on each other faces. Hinata blinked. Goten jumped back forming a Ki blast in his hand and threw it over to Hinata. Hinata grinned, dodging to the left. Trunks smiled also throwing a Ki blast at her. Hinata ducked before jumping up in the air and grabbing on two kunai's out of her pouch and throwing one to each boy.

Trunks stared up at her. "Kunai's don't work on us-" He swallowed all words when a kunai slid across his face. He brought his hand up to his cheek. "How did that work? It wasn't supposed to cut me!"

Hinata giggled as she dropped to the ground. "I laced it with Ki." All she got was confused stare. "I uh... pushed Ki into the Kunai."

Goten blinked and then grinned. "So like a kunai Ki blast?!" He exclaimed. Hinata nodded. "That's so cool!"

Trunks took this as an advantage appearing behind Goten and placing a Ki blast towards his back, sending him crashing toward a tree. Hinata cringed as she saw Goten get hurt. Trunks ran up to her sending a punch in her direction, reacting fast she ducked but not fast enough to deflect his incoming kick. She coughed when Trunks landed a successful kick on her stomach. Her eyes widen once Trunks disappeared away from her vision and appearing behind her ready for another kick.

Gohan watched from above listing the things that he had to work on with them. For Hinata, it was her speed and a little bit of her Ki and he would have to increase her Chakra reserves. Goten needs to be a little more aware and also increase his strength. Trunks were too confident, could have easily prevented himself from getting hurt and his balance. He noted the last part noticing that Goten tripped him easily.

Goten appeared behind Hinata sending a Ki blast directly on the center of her Hyuga symbol. Hinata rolled against the ground before getting up and looking behind her. "Goten! You destroyed the Hyuga clan symbol!" She told him once she noticed that the center of her gi was burned off only revealing her lavender undershirt.

Goten chuckled. "Sorry, Hinata!" He called out. "I was excited!"

Trunks looked at him. "You're such a kid, Goten."

"So are you, Trunks," Hinata replied. She then looked up at the sky. "Well, it's dark so we've survived a day in the wild. Now, only tomorrow is left!" She told them.

Goten grinned, "Let's get some sleep! I'm tired!"

 _Tomorrow Morning, Team Dragon, Second Day_

Hinata woke up to Trunks and Goten doing shadow boxing. Trunks turned around and grinned at her. "Come on, let's go find a cherry tree!" He exclaimed picking up the wooden bowl and threw it onto Goten head, who chuckled. Hinata nodded getting up and they started walking off. They walked down mountains, jumped from tree to tree, jumped on different rocks to get across the river, except Hinata walked on it. Which both boys found so interesting.

"Woah!" Goten exclaimed. "You can walk on water?!"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, my father taught it to me when I was the heiress." She answered. "But, I haven't m-mastered i-it." She stuttered, explaining to her teammates.

"Was?" Trunks asked.

Hinata nodded. "I'm not heiress anymore but I'm trying to get the title again."

"Whose heiress now?" Goten asked.

Hinata smiled. "My little sister, my father thought that she had more potential than me but that was before I met you guys."

"Your father is dumb." Trunks sighed. "I bet you're stronger than your little sister."

Hinata frowned. "He isn't dumb. He just wants what's best for the clan." She reassured them. "Don't worry, I'm proving myself to him. He will see."

Goten frowned. "We're never going to find a cherry tree!" His eyes widen. "Hinata activate those cool eye thing again."

Hinata giggled. "It's called byakugan Goten." She activated it and kept walking along with her teammates. They kept walking until a grin spread across her face, "After those trees!" Hinata exclaimed with a grin and then stopped. "Actually, the same snake is guarding it. I'm starting to think that maybe Sensei is the one controlling it."

Trunks frowned. "Someone should drive the snake away, the other two stay at the tree, so one person can get the cherry and the other person guard just in case another monster comes." He explained.

Goten turned and looked at Hinata. "I think Hinata should drive away the snake because she can sense and has the byakugan to easily come back to us."

"No, I should go!" Trunks exclaimed. "Hinata could get hurt and then we won't know where she's at!"

Hinata smiled. "I got this! It's perfect training for me anyway! Just make sure to get lots of cherries. It would be better if we had two wooden bowls." Hinata faltered to the side once again. "I knew, Gohan-Sensei would throw another one!" Trunks grinned picking up the second wooden bowl.

"Alright, Hinata go, first and get that snake attention." Trunks muttered. Hinata nodded, jumping onto one of the trees and then towards the cherry tree, her byakugan still open.

Hinata jumped off of the tree when she saw the snake and landed right in front of it. The snake turned around and coming at her. Hinata ran away from the cherry tree, the snake still following her. She jumped onto the tree branches the snake destroying everything in its way. Hinata failed to jump on the next tree, the snake destroying it as the Hyuga fell towards the ground.

Hinata took out her kunai and threw at the snake which just deflected off. Hinata sighed. A Ki blast wouldn't work either. Hinata got onto her feet and started running away from the snake jumping and dodging its tail whenever it attacks her. Once she was away from the cherry tree Hinata tried doing the same thing Goten did. Hinata turned around, placed her fingers next to her eyes and yelled out,

"Solar Flare!"

Hinata bit her lip when it didn't work. She hissed in pain when her body slammed against a tree when the snake attacked her. She got up and jumped onto a tree branch, then to another tree branch when the snake attacked the tree she was on. "One more time. Solar Flare!" Hinata bit her lip, why wasn't this thing not working? Hinata threw a Ki blast towards it but it didn't do much damage. She turned around one more time. "Solar Flare!" Hinata landed on the ground and looked straight at the snake waiting for it to attack her one more time.

She jumped in the air and once again tried it. "Solar Flare!"

From above Gohan watched with an amused grin. It was funny watching someone failing to do a simple solar flare. He would have to teach her how to do it correctly. With Goten and Trunks, they happily collected the falling cherries from the tree. Back with Hinata. She landed on the ground, the snake being quick enough to once again hit her into another tree.

Hinata jumped towards the left dodging the incoming tail and threw a Ki blast, right into the snake's eye. Her eyes widen. She once again brought her fingers to her eyes and shouted. "Solar Flare!" It finally worked but she didn't close her eyes. Hinata walked backward into a tree when all she did was see white light. Once the light she belittled herself in her head. The snake also gained eyesight and attacked her. Hinata jumped out of the way and this time closed her eyes while bringing her fingers to her eyes. "Solar Flare!"

Hinata smiled landing on the ground before hopping onto a tree branch and went towards the direction of the cherry tree. She smirked to herself feeling satisfied for actually making that attack work. Hinata frowned when she deactivated her byakugan, feeling her chakra fading fast. She looked for Trunks Ki and found it before going her way towards the direction of her teammates.

Trunks eyes lit up when he felt Hinata Ki. "Goten! She's here!" Trunks turned around at faced her. "What happened to you?"

Hinata frowned. "The snake happened but, I did the solar flare! And used two times. The first I didn't close my eyes so it affected me too but the second time it worked."

Gohan smiled from above before slowly floating down and next to them. "Gohan!" All three of them exclaimed.

"You guys did a good job!" Gohan cheered.

"So we passed?" Hinata asked.

Gohan blinked. "Actually, you guys passed the test the first day we trained together. I only said it was a test so you guys would actually take it really seriously. The snake was my friends too so yeah. This was like training but the real training is going to start tomorrow. So you guys can head home now. Hinata tell your father that you are going on a training trip with your team." Gohan waved bye to them before disappearing.

"He just left us!" Trunks exclaimed. "This wasn't even a test too!" He jumped in the air flying. "Let's go home, guys!" Hinata nodded following both Trunks and Goten.

 _Hyuga Compound_

"Father!" Hinata called out as she landed into the training grounds of the Hyuga Compound, her white aura disappearing. Her father and sister in the Dojo once again training. Her sister looked with wide eyes, while her father didn't seem affected. "Tomorrow, I have a training trip! So I won't be home for a while I guess."

Hiashi looked at her. "Mind telling me why you were gone for two days?"

Hinata's mouth turned into an O shape. "See, about that, my sensei dropped my teammates and I in the wild and left us there for two days. Sensei said it was a test but it wasn't, it was only the start of our training. Anyway, h-he a-attacked u-us with a b-big snake! That's how my gi got ripped up but the back, one of my teammate caused, I'm going to have to buy a new g-gi."

"Who is your sensei?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh, Son Gohan!"

Hiashi rubbed his temple, his eyes widen. "You mean black spiky hair? Black eyes?" Hinata nodded. Hiashi blinked. "What did my daughter do to get stuck in situations like these?" He whispered to himself. He then looked up to Hinata. "Show them the Hyuga pride during that training trip!"

Hinata grinned. "O-O-Of c-c-course, f-f-father!" She exclaimed. "I-I'll m-m-make you proud!"

 _Team 7, Training Ground 546, After Test_

Kakashi had set all three of them mastering chakra control. After thirty minutes of that, they will be sparring. So far Sakura has a good grip on it going up and down. Kakashi wouldn't let her stop. He was going to make this team one of the best teams out there. Sasuke was the second closet but kept falling, now Naruto was different, having too much chakra he would definitely have trouble to master it.

Once a timer rang he stopped them. "Come on! Start sparring with each other then after that I want all of you giving each other tips!" He yelled at them. "Then after that, I'm having all of you attack me!" _Gohan won't be me when it comes to training!_

Naruto and Sasuke ran up to each other, punch and kicking. They jumped back sending a kunai at each other, the kunai hitting each other and falling to the floor. Naruto ran up to Sasuke before shouting, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!". Sasuke punched and kicked at the clones coming to attack him, he jumped in the air and start shouting,

"Fire Release: Fire Ball!" All the clones burned and started poofing away.

Sakura watched, she felt inferior to hem. They were out of her level, Hinata's passing her as she thought, Ino, even Ino probably right now is doing a better job than her! Sakura face turned determined and made a new vow. She would protect her friends and beat Hinata in a battle next time they meet. Sakura grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and threw it to Sasuke who was still in the air.

Sasuke eyes widen as he moved his head forward, dodging the kunai. Sakura running up towards him as he landed. Sasuke dodged and dodged and then another set of kunai's were coming at him.

How good it would feel to know how to do one of those Ki blasts. Sasuke ducked his head, grabbed Sakura forearm and lunged her behind him. Naruto ran forward and engaged Sasuke into a kunai battle.

Kakashi watched from a tree. _Hmm, Sakura what happened in that head of yours._

Sasuke blocked Naruto kunai attacked with his own and started having both of their kunai clash against each other. A kunai flew past their face and they turned around to Sakura. Naruto grinned, before making a show clone then lunged once again at Sasuke, while the clone went towards Sakura.

"Stop!" Kakashi called out. "Now it's my turn." He appeared behind the Naruto clone kicking him sending the clone crashing directly into the real Naruto, sending the blonde knucklehead towards the floor, Kakashi turned around and threw a Kunai at Sakura. Sakura dodged before being kicked directly towards Naruto who was just getting up. Now both of them were on the ground. "Uchiha your turn." Kakashi was behind Sasuke and punched him square in the head sending the black haired boy towards his two teammates.

"Now attack me!" Kakashi yelled.

 **What do you guys think about this chapter? I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! I don't know why tho.**

 **What do you guys think about Kakashi seriously training them? What about that training trip? What do you guys think about having Sakura and Hinata as small rivals? Tell me in the reviews down below!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **RedBoom Flying Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. My grandma was hospitalized and I was with her the whole time and then my grades dropped and I had to take time to do that. My computer broke and I never really liked my laptop, lol, but I'm back now. I hope people are still looking forward to new chapters.**

 **Dragon Fist Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z!**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Korin Tower | Dragon?**

 **. . .**

 _Team Dragon, Below Korin Tower_

"I have to Chakra climb this whole tower?" Hinata asked her sensei to make sure she heard right. She frowned seeing her sensei nodded with a grin on his face. "I have to climb this tower while Trunks and Goten throw kunai's at me?" Another nod. "And I can't fly?" Gohan nodded, her teammates grinned and she groaned. "How is this going to make me stronger?"

Gohan smiled at her. "It will increase your Chakra reserves. Once you make it to the top we will start our actual training that I have planned." He grinned as he explained, "One of my dear friends is up there, he's going to give you some weights when you are done with this." Hinata nodded rubbed her temple, before bringing her chakra down to her feet. She placed her feet on the tower and started walking up, slowly. Goten and Trunks grinned at each other as they floated up in the air, grabbing numerous kunai from their pouches.

Hinata stopped, did a couple of hand signs and muttered, "Byakugan." Hinata smiled satisfied with herself before she began to start walking up the tower again. She increased her speed when she saw an incoming kunai thrown at her. She grabbed a kunai with her hand and then another one. Her eyes widen as she began to fall off the tower. She had lost focus. Hinata cursed, before reattaching her feet back on the tower. She deflected the kunai's as she slowly began moving her feet up the tower. She slowly began to go into a run as she sped up the tower. She caught a kunai one more time and used that kunai to deflect the many other kunai's that were thrown at her.

Her run began to slow down to a walk as she felt her chakra decrease. She let out a curse. Her chakra was decreasing quickly. She looked up and noticed that she wasn't even half a way up the tower. Her eyes bulged as her feet started to slip off. She quickly wrapped her arms around the tower. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes not moving. She carefully once again placed her feet on the tower and started to walk up.

Gohan grinned as he looks down at Hinata from his standing position in the air. She didn't have much chakra reserves left and would surely fall sooner than later. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw Hinata's feet slip off and her eyes closing from chakra exhaustion. Trunks eyes widened. "Gohan!" He screamed. "Hinata's falling!"

Gohan shook his head. "Don't do anything, Trunks." He replied. "I want to see something." Trunks clenched his jaw but nodded slowly. His uneasiness became to rise as he saw Hinata almost reaching the ground at a fast speed.

"Gohan." He hissed. He looked over to look at Gohan. The older Saiyan had an unreadable expression on his face.

Hinata eyes widen before quickly stopping in mid-air and then slowly landing on the ground. She took a deep breath calming down her racing heart. Goten and Trunks landing next to her. "Hinata are you okay?" Trunks asked urgently, placing his hand on her should before quickly retreating it.

Hinata nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Nothing I can't handle... I think?" She replied. She shook her head. "Okay. I got this," She looked towards Gohan who appeared in a flash.

Gohan smiled at her. "We'll continue this training tomorrow. Now we'll start with actual training. Come and attack me." Right after that, he was gone. Hinata blinked before her eyes widen slightly and jumped off the ground, a white aura covering her as she flew up Korin Tower. The two boys right behind her.

 _Training Ground, Team Seven_

Naruto placed his foot on the tree, pushing chakra down to his feet before placing his other foot on the tree. If only Goten was here he could have helped him, he looked over at his other teammates and noticed that Sakura was already halfway up the tree, she was casually walking. Naruto blinked slightly when he saw Kakashi talked to Sakura and after that Sakura walked over to the lake and tried walking on it. Sasuke was struggling just like him but at least he had the basics down.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. He then took a deep breath. Keep calm and he could do this. He stood in front of the tree. It felt like he put too much chakra into his feet. "What if I try a little bit of chakra?" He whispered to himself. He as he said and placed both feet on the tree before he was sending falling on his back. He rubbed his back. "Now that felt like too little?"

He sat on the ground. "Maybe if I meditate? I saw Goten and Trunks do it before. Maybe it'll work."

From the other tree, Sasuke watched with a frown. "The dope is losing it. He's talking to himself." He then turned his eyes towards the lake Sakura was currently walking on. He took a deep breath. Then his mind went to Hinata and her teammates. What were they doing now? Probably doing some actually good training than climbing a tree.

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "He actually has Hinata walking up a larger, larger tower than that tree. Compared to what she is climbing your tree is like a snail."

Sasuke blinked and nodded slowly. He looked over at Naruto and found him meditating. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and placed his feet on the tree and started walking.

 _Korin Tower, Team Dragon._

Hinata grunted as she slid across the surface of the tower, her head dangling off. When they got up the tower the three students and their sensei started sparring as training. Hinata carefully got back up to her feet and looked at the fight that was happening in front of her. Goten and Trunks were tag teaming Gohan. Their attacks fast and precise. Hinata closed her eyes. Will she ever be able to match that? To her, it seemed impossible. She took a deep breath trying to calm down her anxiousness. She opened her eyes to see Gohan staring directly at her, causing her to let out a gasp and walk backward slightly. Hinata looked over at Trunks and Goten to see them rubbing their heads as they sat on the floor.

"Hinata." Gohan started. "Don't look down on yourself. You will get strong, you have been improving lately and your confidence has grown. That's good. Just don't give up okay? The strongest people are the ones that won't back down for anything. Just remember that, okay?" Hinata nodded. "Good. Now, let's start training again." Gohan took a couple of steps back before charging at her. Hinata's eyes widened at the intensity. She threw a ki blast at him before flying up in the air.

Hinata squinted her eyes as she felt a presence behind her. As fast as she could she turned around to only meet a punch to her face. She faltered slightly before staring directly at Gohan as she rubbed her cheek. Gohan didn't say anything just preceded to create a ki blast. Hinata copied his actions quickly, took a leap forward and brought the ki blast right into Gohan's. Gohan smiled and put more energy into the blast, pushing Hinata backward. Hinata gasped, as she felt Gohan's power. She closed her mouth before applying energy as well. Gohan didn't falter though. Hinata cringed before apply more energy into it, her gi sleeve burning up in the process. Gohan pushed his hand out further sending Hinata flying down into the floor but before she could hit the ground, her body disappeared in a puff of smoke replaced by a log.

Gohan grinned as he felt Hinata appeared above him, ki blast in hand ready to strike. In moments Gohan grabbed her head and throwing her to the ground. Hinata carefully landed on the floor. She then sat down. She chuckled. "I almost got you sensei!" Gohan nodded before slowly flying down towards her.

Trunks ran up to them with a grin. "That was amazing, Hina-chan!" He praised causing Hinata to blush. Goten nodded with a grin too as he sat down next to Hinata. Trunks eyes turned to concern. "You burned your hand."

Hinata smiled at him. "I-it's okay."

"Good job, guys." Gohan clapped. "Now, weights."

"Weights?" Goten questioned. "Like those things Trunk's dad uses?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes. You guys will use ankle weights. Once I give them to you, I want you running back and forth until they get easy for you to wear. Once that happens we will increase the weights." He explained.

Minutes passed and Hinata lifted one foot off the ground before falling straight into the floor. She groaned. She had difficulty bringing herself back up. Gohan chuckled before helping her up. Hinata looked over at Trunks and Goten to see them struggling as well. She breathed in through her nose. Slowly she planted her foot on the ground, her body shook and trembled as she tried her hardest to get the other foot off the ground.

She fell to the floor, out of breath. "I think these weights are too much," Hinata suggested slowly as she looked up at Gohan. Gohan just smiled down at her.

"Just try harder."

Hinata muttered something under her breath before looking up at Gohan again. "What are these weights suppose to do?"

Gohan grinned at her. "It's supposed to increase your speed."

Hinata gave him a curt nod before going back on her trembling legs. She took deep breaths evening out her breathing. _Maybe I could boost my ki up? It could help. Worth a try._ She stood straight, closing her eyes. Gohan who was watching Goten and Trunks snap his head over to Hinata with a bewildered expression as he sensed her ki increase. The white aura surrounded her before it changed to a lavender shade. Gohan eyes widened as he saw Hinata almost stop. "Hinata!" He exclaimed. "Keep increasing your ki!"

Hinata blinked before eyes widening and nodded quickly as she shifted her hands into fists, her body becoming stern and tough. Gohan studied her and the purple aura. Hinata frowned as she closed her eyes in pain, her body becoming hot. She felt like she was burning but Gohan was encouraging her to keep powering up. Goten watched in pain. "Gohan! She's in pain." Goten exclaimed but the words went over Gohan's head.

Trunks frowned before he sent a glare at Gohan and walked up to Hinata to touch her but he pulled away quickly. As his hand came closer to the purple ki, blue sparks pricked at him, causing him to back away.

Hinata felt tears form in her eyes. Her hands quickly going to her head as she clutched at her hair. She fell to her knees, letting out a loud scream. Her head felt like it was going to explode, her body was starting to feel like it was fire. Images took hold of her mind. Her mother was there. Then a dragon. A dragon? Dragon? It was purple. Her eyes shot open as she felt something get printed on to her skin, it burned so much. She felt herself get dizzy.

She sucked in a breath before everything went black. Gohan reacted quickly to let Hinata's limp body fall into his arms.

. . .

Her eyes opened and everything was white. Her body felt at peace, she was in her gi but her right shoulder sleeve was cut off. To her surprise, there was a tattoo, a dragon tattoo. Hinata blinked at it before shaking her head, she was going crazy. Hinata walked straight into the empty void. She felt uneasy but at the same time at peace. Her body was relaxed but she couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach. "Cinnamon Roll!" Hinata closed her eyes and stopped in her tracks. Her head moving from every direction. The only person who had ever called her that was her mother but her mother was dead. "Cinnamon!" Hinata let out a shaky breath. "Up here, sweetie!" Hinata looked up to see her mother, Hitomi Hyuuga flying above her with a small smile on her face.

Her tears fell as she let out a yell. "Mommy!" Hinata jumped up in the air as she quickly floated over to the older Hyuga and wrapped her small arms around her mother. Hinata ducked her head into her mothers head. Suddenly Hinata stepped backward quickly, unwrapping her arms around her mother. "I thought you died!"

Hitomi frowned at Hinata's raised voice. "Hinata," She started. "Let's sit down and I'll explain everything." She then pointed at Hinata's dragon tattoo. "I'll also explain that as well. I'll answer all you're questions in the short amount of time we have here." Hinata nodded confusingly before she floated downwards. "Who taught you how to fly?"

Hinata smiled at her. "My friends and sensei." She answered playing with her gloves.

Hitomi nodded flying down as well. "Who's your sensei?"

Hinata grinned. "Son Gohan."

Hitomi nodded unfazed. _Goku's oldest son._ "Is he a good sensei?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Hitomi nodded took a deep breath before looking at Hinata. "Ask me any questions and then I'll start explaining."

Hinata nodded sitting down across from her mother. "Why am I here?"

Hitomi nodded. "Before I died a set a seal that when you would unlock the dragon power you would be sent here so I would be able to explain a few things. I didn't imagine you would be sent here just after you graduated from the Academy. I thought I would have to wait a couple more years before anything would happen." She looked into Hinata's eyes. "What were you doing before blacking out?"

Hinata sent her a nervous smile before rubbing her neck. Something she learned from Gohan. "I was powering up my Ki then it turned purple and stuff. Sensei told me to keep going and here I am."

Hitomi chuckled. "And I thought it would have been something more dramatic." Hitomi saw Hinata's eyes shift over to the tattoo. "I'll guess I should start explaining that." She gave Hinata a reassuring smile before beginning. "Before I begin I what you to know that this isn't a bad thing but with it comes responsibilities and power that I don't want you to get sucked into." Hinata nodded. "I'll start off with what the dragon tattoo or the Purple Dragon Mark in your case represents a dragon spirit. So that would mean you have a dragon spirit deep down in you. This will give you a power boost but that relies solely on the dragon himself or herself."

Hinata nodded. Hitomi smiled before pulling up her right sleeve to reveal a much more developed lilac dragon tattoo. Hinata frowned, "Your Dragon Mark goes from the top of your shoulder down to your wrist. It looks like it's wrapped around your arm." Hinata stated as she looked at it. "Mine isn't as cool as yours."

Hitomi chuckled. "That's perfectly fine, sweetie. There are three stages to the tattoo. Friendship, Loyalty, and Trust. My mark is at its final stage, Trust. Yours is at its beginning stages because you haven't met your dragon spirit yet. I doubt you will anytime soon too."

Hinata nodded slowly as she watched her mother. Hitomi frowned, "We don't have much time left sweetie."

Hinata stood up. "Will I see you again?"

Hitomi looked away as she stared in the void. "Only time will tell." She looked back. "Before you leave I want you to know not to trust anyone with the same dragon mark. Get to know them first and if your judgment says they are trustable trust them. I just want you to be careful, Hinata."

"Is there anyone in the village with the same mark?" Hinata asked becoming scared.

Hitomi closed her eyes and then opened them. "Yes but that is all I can say."

Hinata nodded as she felt herself slipping. She quickly ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.

. . .

Hinata woke up. Her head swinging up, the wet cloth on her forehead dropping to her lap. She looked around as she felt a breeze. She was still on top of the lookout. She looked to the left and she saw Gohan staring at her with a relieved look. Hinata smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm okay, sensei!" Suddenly the talk with her mother came through her mind as looked at her right arm and rolled up her sleeve to see the Purple Dragon Mark. Hinata smiled as she looked over to her sensei to see a confused expression on his face.

"I'll explain everything," Hinata stated cheerfully.

 _Team Seven, Training Grounds_

"Training with team eight?" Sakura questioned Kakashi as the other boys walked over to them with torn clothing and small grins on their faces. Kakashi nodded. "That's Kiba, Shino, and that one girl," Sakura muttered. "What was her name?" She asked looking over at her teammates. Sasuke shrugged but Naruto grinned.

"Akane," Naruto replied. "She's chill." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I met her one day at the ramen stand. She was cool."

Sakura nodded and then turned toward Kakashi. "When is this training?" She asked.

Kakashi eyes never looked away from the book in his hand. "Whenever they decide to show up." He answered, flipping to the next page. "Maybe Asuma's team will be joining us as well."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino?!" They screeched. "That can not happen." Sasuke practically whined. "I will not be able to get any training down with a fangirl in the picture."

Sakura nodded rapidly. "I swear she's also out to get me!" She exclaimed. "She'll purposely throw kunai's at me when I'm unaware or something."

Kakashi looked up from his book, sighed, closed his book and put it away. "Sakura." He started. "I've been training you the past two days to be aware always to sense whenever something dangerous will happen. You'll be fine. Sasuke don't let fangirls get to you."

Naruto grinned. "They're here!" He turned around to see Team 8 and Team 10 walk into the clearing with their sensei besides them.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura. "Do you wish you were with Hinata and the others? Or is it just me?"

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm wishing that too." She replied. "I wanna know what kind of training their doing. It's been on my mind for a while now."

Sasuke smirked. "Knowing them they're going to come back with new tricks up their sleeves-"

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino exclaimed running over at him. Sakura cringed before creeping away as the blonde flung herself at Sasuke to only have him disappear in a puff of smoke. Sakura chuckled slightly. "Sasuke-Kun, where did you go?"

Sakura smiled as she lifted her eyes to look up at the tree and saw Sasuke staring directly at her with a pleading look on his face. Sakura shrugged before walking away from Ino and toward Naruto and the others. Sakura grinned as she saw Naruto conversing with the girl on Team 8. Akane, her brown hair in a ponytail, golden looking eyes look right into Naruto's blue orbs but her eyes showed she was lost in thought, not listening to anything Naruto was talking about.

Sakura greeted everyone and now they waited for the Sensei to explain their training. Kurenai-Sensei started first. "First we will evaluate where you guys stand against each other and then we start our training." Asuma smiled at her. Kurenai looked at the students before looking at Sakura and then at Ino. "What about-" Then her eyes drifted to Akane. "Akane and Sakura."

Sakura smiled, at least she didn't have to fight Ino. She looked over at Akane to see her staring at her. The pinkette blinked before smiling and waving awkwardly to only get ignored. Akane walked over to the clearing waiting for Sakura. Sakura didn't know much about the red-haired girl beside the fact that she had amazing accuracy from the academy and it only must have improved.

Minutes later the spar started, Akane running up to Sakura with a kunai in her right hand. Sakura braced herself and tightened her stance, quickly pulling a kunai out. Akane threw the kunai directly at her and then jumped throwing another one quickly. Sakura jumped away from the one coming above her and deflected the kunai coming straight at her with the kunai in her hand.

Akane landed in front of her and threw a punch. Sakura ducked and brought her fist out as well to only have it get caught in Akane's strong grip. Akane brought of foot out and swiped it across Sakura's legs. Quickly Sakura broke out of the grip and jumped above Akane's kick. Sakura took a deep breath, before running right up against a tree and threw a kunai at the red-haired girl. Akane caught it. Akane smirked at Sakura before running up the same tree. Sakura jumped on to a tree branch, grabbed a kunai and deflected the swing to her face.

Sakura face to tired as she kept deflecting Akane's swings but to Sakura surprise, Akane only seemed to gain more speed in her swings. Sakura jumped up to another branch and huffed, "How are you gaining speed?"

Akane shrugged. "Maybe I was holding back from the beginning?" Akane than smiled at her. "You're good but not good enough." She said before rushing up to her, swinging her kunai. Sakura ducked her head as her back hit the tree. The kunai slicing the wood. Sakura cringed this was not good. Thinking fast she made a few hand signs but her hands were kicked to a stop before she could finish. Sakura quickly grabbed her kunai and deflected another kunai again. The pinkette grabbed Akane sleeve and rolled over so both of them were falling off the tree.

They both landed on the floor with a thud and Sakura stared confused as she saw Akane get up. On the left side of her stomach was a tattoo.

A dragon tattoo.

It disappeared quickly when Akane lowered her shirt. Gold eyes glared at her before she let out a sigh. "Don't tell anyone about that. I just- liked it and got it because dragons are cool."

Sakura nodded. Akane stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking back to their sensei's. Sakura sat down, going deep in her thoughts. She wanted to tell someone. She wouldn't tell Naruto because he couldn't keep a secret. Sasuke wouldn't care. Sakura stood up. She'll just have to tell Hinata when she came back from the training trip. Then her thoughts wandered off to Hinata's black-haired teammate.

A small blush presented on her face as she walked away and made her way back to her teammates.

 **Now we're getting into the main plot point for this story and if you have read the original story there are lots of differences on how the dragon mark concept was shown. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out but I hope it won't take as long as this one. I hope everyone's having a good start to this year!**

 **Who's liking the changes I am making?**

 **Redboom flying out!**

 **Unedited.**


End file.
